To Red From Black
by Meitantei4869
Summary: Just a short story about Akashi & Kuroko's Valentine Day after the Winter Cup had ended and everything was fine like the war had ended and...y'know what I mean. AkaKuro - as fluffy as I can make it-


"what's wrong, Kuroko?" Kagami Taiga, a boy with dark red hair and a tall build which is rare for _normal_ high school students not to mention the abs, asked his shorter companion who was spacing out. Yet another rare thing. His companion _never_ spaces out.

"ah no. It's nothing, Kagami-kun"

"you sure?"

"yes."

"well, if you say so"

He said before running off to continue his practice. Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy who was with Kagami, let out a sigh and looked at the basketball in his hands.

_It will be Valentine soon…_

A certain redhead's image came on his mind and he let out another sigh. Kuroko doesn't have any plans for that 'special' day and he was sure he wouldn't receive any chocolate unlike some of the boys from the team.

Not that he cared. All he wanted on that day was to reunite with the someone who had finally 'returned' and had accepted how he felt. That was all he wanted. Though it was almost impossible since he lives quite a distance from that person.

* * *

"Akashi…kun?"

He exclaimed in surprise as he stood in front of a park that chilly night with the street lights illuminating two figures facing each other. It was unexpected to actually meet the person he was dying to see. With a romantic setting and on Valentine at that.

"Tetsuya. It's been a while."

The other smiled gently and approached closer to the bluenette. Kuroko hid the bottom half of his face in his fluffy navy scarf in attempt to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. He had sure gotten good looking since the last time they met. The last he had saw the redhead was after the Winter Cup. Where the red head had lost to Seirin, his team.

"yes.." he gave a muffled reply through his scarf. "it has been a while.."

"how is it going on in Seirin?"

"everything is fine…what are you doing in Tokyo, Akashi-kun?"

"my father's request." he paused and continued with a small smile. "Where are you headed, Tetsuya? Having a detour after school alone is not like you. Unless there are books or vanilla milkshake involved."

As expected from Akashi. He knew everything about him.

"I am on my way home from eating at Maji Burger with Kagami-kun"

"is that so.." the boy's ruby & gold eyes were fixed on the bluenette before he asked, "…Tetsuya, could I stay for the night?"

"eh? Sure but…" Kuroko cocked his head slightly to the side with his baby blue eyes cutely looking at the taller male. "may I know the reason?"

"I need some away time from home, you could say. I feel rather fatigue from all the paperwork."

The bluenette chuckled. "I see..Well then, let's go."

After a few steps past stores and houses, they at last reached Kuroko's residence. Akashi placed himself on the couch in the living room and let out a rather happy sigh as the softness of the object gave comfort to him. Kuroko sat beside him and switched on the television to give them some entertainment.

The shows were an utter bore but it provided enough distraction for the bluenette to build up his courage and nudge the redhead gently on the shoulder.

"Akashi-kun.."

"yes, Tetsuya?"

"t-this.."

He lowered his gaze as his cheeks turned pink and he raised a small packet which had small chocolates in different shades and shapes. Akashi tilted his head to the side, looking at the clear packet like a kitten eying its toy.

"i-it's for Valentine and…well, I can't guarantee the taste since this is a first time for me to make this but..I hope you can accept it!"

Kuroko managed to say through his embarrassment and nervousness. The taller male stayed silent before pulling the other into a hug. Flustered, the blue haired boy stuttered his name which only made him tighten the hug.

"I didn't expect it to be handmade…"

_So you did expect me to give you something…_

"what should I do…" a genuine smile made its way on Akashi's face and he rested his chin on his shoulder. "I'm overjoyed, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko smiled fondly and returned the hug.

The redhead happily took the chocolates and popped one in his mouth. He hummed in content as the bittersweet taste was flowing through his mouth. The bluenette looked at him and asked how it tasted like.

"it is perfect, Tetsuya but…"

_But?_

"Tetsuya seems much more tastier~"

Kuroko blushed and had to cover his face with a pillow to calm himself down from Akashi's words. The redhead chuckled and gave quick kiss on the other's lips when the pillow was removed. If possible, the bluenette blushed even harder.

"Akashi-kun is not fair…" he said, resting his head on Akashi's shoulder with his face still as red as a tomato.

"why wouldn't I have fun teasing the one I love?"

"…Baka Akashi-kun…"

"now, now" he started to say, nuzzling into Kuroko's hair. "don't say words you don't mean..~"

"…baka…"

"love you too, Tetsuya~"

A foxy smile was plastered on Akashi's features and he bit the bluenette's ear playfully like a kitten, making Kuroko let out a small yelp.

"Akashi-kun…"

He puffed out his cheeks and entered the embrace of a chuckling Akashi. He smiled softly as the redhead once again nuzzled into his hair and hugged him as lovingly as he could get. With the accompaniment of a drama which they found to their liking, they snuggled together in a blanket, eating the creamy handmade, bittersweet chocolate.

"I wonder what should I give you for White Day…"

"t-there's no need for a return, Akashi-kun!"

"my, you are so cute when you're blushing~"

"Akashi-kun!"


End file.
